The Adventure
by LunaKovach
Summary: Rated M: Mild Cursing, interesting...topics, just to be safe!; Join in on the adventures of Steve, Senna and co.! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** I, since I love Minecraft so much, am going to make a little adventure story between Steve, my oc, Senna(say-na), and some others...dont know if I want to make it a romance...also, in this fanfic, minecraft is like the real world. Only Steve and Senna are the only REAL ones there...that they know of anyway. ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER::::**_

Luna: Should I do a disclaimer...or not?

Joallie: Just do it.

Luna taps chin: Hmmmm, I dont know. Maybe I WANT to tempt fate...

Joallie: I'll call Dylan on you Luna, and we ALL know what that means...

Luna turns towards Joallie: You wouldn't.

Kelsey: Hey! Whats...happening...?

Joallie takes out phone: Oh, but I will.

Luna turns toward screen and screams while waving her hand like a lunatic: OK! OK! Minecraft, in all it glory, belongs to Markus Persson!

Joallie shuts the phone: Now thats a good girl, now lets do something about those carge pants...

Luna: HEY! NO! NO!

Kelsey bows: I apologize for any offendeing behavior.

_**Chapter 1: **_**Long Time Friends**

"Steve! Hey! Steve!" Called Senna from the other side of the mineshaft.

"SENNA! Be quiet, your going to draw attention!" Said person hissed in 17 year old Senna's ear.

"Sorry," Senna said quietly, "I just wanted to tell you that I found-"

There was a rumble, some rock debris showering over them, and the sounds of moans, bones rattiling, hissing noises, and distorted sounds, and monsters were overflowing the mineshaft. Also, you see a blur of blue and black sprinting for the exit.

"See?! I _told _you that you were going to draw attention!" Yelled the 19 year old over the noise behind them.

"Me?!" Senna screamed loudly, "You! You, yelled at me louder than _I _yelled at _you!_" She tripped on a rock and immediately scrambled to her feet.

"Come on! There's to many of them!" Yelled Steve and grabbed Senna by the wrist and put her on his back. Senna looked behind them to see more coming.

"The ladder's over there!" She pointed to a dim spot were rain was coming down from.

"Hold on!" Yelled Steve, and gave Senna a boost up. Senna shakily grabbed onto the ladder and started to scamper up with Steve close behind. As soon as Senna felt the soft grass she sighed in relief, climbed up and sat down. Steve soon came up as well.

"Now _that_ was a close one," Panted Senna, "Seem's like their spawning more and more." She flipped her inventory sack over her head and started digging through it.

"Yeah, I agree...Hey, how long from a village?" Steve asked his blonde-haired companion.

"Hm," She muttered distractedly, "I think, a...three days or so..." She trailed off still thrashing around in her old, beat up, cow skin bag.

"Damn it," He cursed, he was didn't want to walk for three days straight. They had picked up a couple saddles in a dungeon, but there were no horses around that he could see. "Hey, Senna, what are you looking for?

"Ah ha! You stupid peice of crap! I thought I dropped you back there!" She giggled like a maniac to herself, and frankly, Steve was questioning about her sanity. He then noriced and flourecent blue light coming from her hands.

"What's that?" He peered over. Her insane giggling stopped, and opened her cupped hands to him, what lay in her hands, shocked him.

"Diamonds!" He yelled, five of them lay cupped in her palms. "H-how? When?" He stuttered stupidly.

"I found them, this is what I wanted you to see, Steve." Senna said hapily. "I know you love them." She then placed the five in his hands. "I prefer emeralds, anyway."

"Senna, this is awesome!" The brown eyed boy looked up at his long time friend. She gave him a bright smile, pulled out some bread and jam, and handed it to him. "Eat up. Here's some steak and milk too," She said and handed him the items she digged out of her bag.

"Thank you." He said. Steve sat quietly, watching his friend munch on her lunch. _I wonder what I did to deserve a friend like her. _He thought quietly to himeself.

"Don't mention it, man." She said, laughing. She finished up her meal and put her milk cup away. "Let's get going. We need to find some horses and ride on horseback. It will shorten our trip and then we can stop at the village for supplies, the head home."

"Yeah. Good idea." He finished and put his milk cup away.

_A 12 year old Steve was walking through the Roofed Forest at night to get some dinner when he heard leaves rustling. He quickly turned around, and saw nothing there. He pulled out his woodden sword, just to be safe, and continued walking. A couple minutes later, he heard it again, and this time, what looked to be a 10 year old girl stepped out. With shoulder-length hair and silver eyes, she looked at him. _

_"Hey mister, what are _you _doing out here? Go away." The little girl said rudely, and stuck her nose up._

_"Hey! It's a free world, little girl, I can do whatever the hell I wanna!" Steve said rashly, he acting on impulse. He didn't _like _being talked to like that, especially from a little girl._

_"I don't care! It's MY forest!" The girl screamed loudly._

_An old and decayed Skeleton came out from behind the tree the girl was in front of, and readied it bow, pointing at the girl._

_Steve acted fast, but not fast enough. The girl was impaled by a posionus arrow in her left shoulder blade, at the same time Steve quickly killed the Skeleton and collected the itemsbefore rushing to the injured girl._

_"Are you all right?!" Steve yelled, running over and picking up the girl. The girls eyes were becoming darker._

_"H-help, you st-stupid boy..." She coughed, a tiny trail of bloof ran down the right corner of her mouth. Steve realized she was probably only about 80 minecraft years, and didn't a well developed HP bar, and was losing her life quickly. He started sprinting in the direction of his hut in the village. As soon as he laid her down on his bed, he rain to get the village healer. _

_"Oh my, a posionus arrow, you say." The healer haned Steve a foul smelling antidote and some Poppy Petals._

_"Make sure she has 3 sips of the potion and one petal a day, she will be healed in a month or so." The healer cleaned the wound, and bandaged it, and gressed her in a small, black tunic._

_"I will come and check on her every morning, good night, Steve." The healer exited the small hut._

_As soon as the healer was gone, he looked at the girl, noticing her breath evened out and she was sleeping. She gathered up a bedroll from his chest and a change of clothes. When he was done getting ready, he looked over and said quietly:_

_"You sure are a lot of trounle for a small thing..." And got under the bedroll, and shut his, drifting slowly to sleep. But before he did, he swore he heard a quiet 'thank you'. That night, Steve slept peacfully._

_Over the next couple of weeks, the girl and Steve became close friends. He still had yet to learn her name._

_"Why haven't you told me your name, girl?" Steve asked._

_"Why?" Questioned the girl, obviously confused._

_"It's custom to share your name, you know." _

_"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Senna."_

_"Senna," He tested the word out, "I like it"_

_Over the weeks, Senna, had been able to walk around, and talk, without spitting blood, and had become nicer towards Steve. When Senna was done healing, and was ready to leave. She found she had grown attached to Steve, and didn't _want _to leave. Steve didn't either, and so, Senna stayed, and from there, were friends._

Steve yawned and looked over at his sleeping compainion, and the new horses, Khol, and Epona, by the fire. Khol was, simple an all black, muscular, horse that was Senna's. Epona jad caramel skin and cream hair and had a toned body for riding. They found them in the Marshes by themselves. His gazed driffted back to Senna, and he fell asleep soundly.

_**AN: **__**Eh? Yes? No? Reveiw! **_

Luna ties Joallie up in a corner and bows to the crowd: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! REVEIW! *bows again, hearing muffled nosies from Joallie* THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Kelsey facepalm: Hi, yes, Dylan? I need you to take...care of something...yes? Thank you. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__** Thank you, ender-dragon, for being my first reviewer. I appercitate it! ;) Well, here's mah little disclaimer, and Chapter 2!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:::**_

_Luna is currently jumping around in...well, Notch knows where actually..._

_Luna: I GOT A REVEIW! HERe __THAT __JOALLIE!? A REVEIW!_

_Joallie gives Luna a deadpan look: Yeah, one._

_Kelsey: Now, girls I have someo-_

_Joallie whips out pocket mirror: Get on with the disclaimer already Luna-tic._

_Luna stops arubtly: Nah, don't feel like it...I had a rough day man. Guys gropin', just can't keep their damned hand to themselves...tsk tsk._

_Kelsey: A-_hem_, girls. There is someone special here to greet you...Luna._

_Luna her whips head around and looks at said person: __**I SWEAR, I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT, I SWEAR!**_

_Kelsey smirks darkly: Too late. _

_Dont own Playboy either, just using it to my extent...MUAHAHAH! Nor do I read it. My guy friends do._

_**CHAPTER 2: **_The Incident

Senna woke up with a start, looking around for any tell-tale signs of trouble. But spotted, nor heard, anything.

_I could have _sworn_ I heard talking...' _She thought wildly, her high pont-tail whipping with every move she made. She got up slowly and noticed the fire had recently been put out, there were small embers still fickering dimly. She took notice that Steve was still asleep, clad still in her red leather night shorts and black cotton cami, she quietly snuck over to the horses. Neither of them were hurt, and nothing, as far as she could tell, had been stolen. She reached inside her old cow skin bag and fished out some suitable clothing for the day, she went behind the horses and changed. Coming out from behind the horse she was wearing a pair of calf-high, muddy, black boots, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic with a black belt full of all her weapons that went a couple inches from her knee. And her obsidian cresent moon neclace she wore everyday, hidden under her shirt, and also a thin dragon bone, chest plate under the tunic.

"Now, were's that cake I packed yesterday...ah ha!" She whispered in victory and pulled it put of the saddle bag. I now what your thinking: 'CAKE?! For breakfast?' It's not like Senna cared, Steve could eat whatever the hell he wanted to. He just had to leave her and her cake, _alone. _And everything would be fine. There was that one time though, when Steve argued with Senna saying it's not good for her heath, and threw the cake into the river. Now _THAT _practically was WW3 in Minecraftia. Destryed 3 biomes in a 1000 foot radius.

When she finished eating her slice of cake, is about the time she heard water splashing. She did a perimeter check before they went to bed. There were no streams in the area. Senna carefully got ontp her feet, and went into the forest.

Steve awokend and noticed, with a strat, that Senna was nowhere to be seen. He saw a small note scribbled out on tree bark that read:

_Hey, morning, sleepyhead. Well, I decided that I should ahead and to a perimiter check again, just to be sure. I thought I heard some commotion this morning. Well, I'll probably be back within an hour or two. There is some Mushroom Stew and Bread over the fire. _

_I'll see you soon, Love,_

_Senna_

Steve shugged, but could not help but worry about Senna_. _He dug through his bag and pulled out the usual. Dark jeans and teal shirt and his iron creeper belt, and changed. And for the next hour, waited for Senna.

Senna came back...after 3 hours, only to find Steve pacing the campground.

"Uh...Steve? Hell-o? Anyone home?" Senna waved her hand in front of his face.

Steve looked up to see his friend untouched, no wounds, but tired. She was also holding something. "Senna! Where the hell were you?! You've been gone since 8 o'clock, and it's 11 now! Are you crazy?!"

She gave him a deadpan look, "I'm 17 y'know. I can handle myself. Also, I question _your _sanity, not mine. I also-"

"'I'm 17', my ass! Act your age! NOT your shoe size!" He yelled, angry that she could just waltz off into the forest, _without an explanation! _Well, he thought, she_ did _give one... While ,

"Heheheh, heh..." She chuckled to herself darkly. "Hehehe...ha, ha." _I'll bet he likes my 'little' present...ha! Just wait Steve...Just wait._

Steve was pulled out of his trance by Senna's insane giggling, and she had her back turned to him, skiming the papers she brought back with her. "What'cha looking at,Sen?" He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

She turned her head slowly, grinning like a cat. "I found something for you, Steve. I'm sure you'll _love _it." Then, she turned fully around, clutching the magizine to her chest.

"What's in that?" He pointed to the papers tied together loosley by thin string. She held the binded papers to him, still grinning. On the front, was a cartoon rabbit with a tie. Steve rasied an eyebrow...a _bunny?_

Senna was in her own little world. She had heard of anvanced civilizations, where they have these things called _magizines._ Apparently, this one was the most selling. On her way back, was looking through it, and for boys, she understood why. She thought Steve would like it, more or less. While she was in the forest, the rustle had been a small chicken. But, as fate would have it, she ventured on. And found a village, a big one too. She also traded some worthless things for the magazine. She also made _quite _the impression on the villagers. She was brought out of her thinking state by the sound of choking.

She looked up, her silver eyes questioning Steve's actions when she noticed him holding his hand over his nose. She then discovered, his nose was bleeding.

Steve, while Senna was thinking flipped open the first page. Which was filled of finley sketched naked women, and some..._interesting _sketched positions. His hand flew up to his nose as he noticed it was bleeding. His eyes were as wide as saucers when his gaze landed on Senna, who's eye's where looking up at him questionly.

"Steve, your nose is bleeding! What's wrong?!" She asked, sounding worried. He gave a ridiculous look, which consisted of his eye's getting wider and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. She quickly ran over to the saddle bags and pulled out a rag and wetted it with water, and ran back to Steve. Who had dropped the offending the magazine, and was now holding is poor nose with both hands. Senna pried his bloodied hands off his nose and dabbed his nose. All the while Steve was watching her with wide eyes thinking, _Is she _really_ that dense?_

Once she finished wiping his hands, she tore of two small peices of the rag out and stuffed it up his nose. _The blood would just not stop running!_ She thought. So, Steve was forced to breath through his nose as they packed up their stuff and headed towards the direction of the village.

Steve's _'mysterious_' nosebleed stopped after they were on the road. About two hours later, they arrived at their destination. _Although_, Steve noted, _Senna full heartedly agreed to stay with the horses, in the outer forest. Out of sight._ He met with the head of the village, and he invited Steve in for lunch.

"Now, what brings you here, young traveler?" Asked the elder. He was a scrawny old man, and bald. But, he was nice none the less.

"Me and my friend need some food and shelter for the night. We are traveling at least 2 or more days, and would like a nice bed for change." Steve could have been imagining things, but he swore he saw Senna running, with villagers behind her with torches and pitchforks. For a split second.

"Ah, yes, of course. For the night you say?" The withered man asked.

"Uh, y-yes." Steve stuttered, taking his eyes from the window.

"Yes. We only have one hut for you two. You see," He chortled, "Someone came to the village earlier and stirred up trouble with our guards, concerning the merchants. She used such vulgar language, stating, 'They have the shittiest deals. 5 emerald for ONE loaf of bread!'. Ah, but she left, after she knocked out a couple of guards. And setting a couple huts on fire."

There it was again. Steve looked, and saw clear as day, Senna being chased by angry with anything that could be used as weapons. One was trying to hit her with apples, and some others, throwing bread. Steve could clearly hear the cries of 'You destroyed our village, and we'll destroy YOU!' and 'STEVE! HELP, STEVE!' Thank Notch that the elder was hard of hearing.

Steve chuckled nervously, "Ahem, what did this _barbarian_, look like, elder?"

The elder looked up and stated, "Chest length blonde hair, and the most _alarming_ silver eyes. Had a red tunic on and high boots. Why, young traveler?" The yelling and screaming was getting closer, they were coming towards the house!

"Oh, just wondering." As soon as Steve finished the statment, the window on the other side of the room broke, and in came the infamous Senna in all her charred clothed, fizzy hair, glory.

She was panting like a dog, and her chest was heaving up and down. Her charred tunic now was at midthigh, the thin stitched v-neck, now un-stitched and left little to imagination. Steve thought he was about to have another nosebleed when she yelled, "Steve! We HAVE to get OUT! NOW! There after me!" And, sure enough, the villagers were catching up, fast.

The elder's usally kind face twisted into a scowl. "You _know_ this barbarian_ thing_?!" he yelled angrily. **"GUARDS!"**

"SEN! LET'S GO!" He grabed her hand and ran for the horses. "You DID keep the horses tied up, right?!" He panted, the elder, guards, and the villagers, were right behind them.

"Uh, of course! Yeah!" She said, unsure of herself.

Once they got to the clearing, they saw the horses making a run for the hills.

"DAMN IT!" They both screamed simultaneously, and ran for the horses with the natives on their tails. Soon, they started getting food thrown at them. "This is ALL your fault!" Screamed Steve.

"Me?!" She screeched, "You could have taken the hint I wanted to stay behind!" But, other than that, she couldn't think of a good explanation.

"Yeah, you!" He panted heavliy, "Why'd you go and curse the guards?! It's STUPID, STUPID!"

"EH?!" She screamed, and pulled ahead of Steve. _Stupid boy, I'll get the horses before him, then have him on his KNEES! _That image alone was enough to make her giggle. In her giggling, Steve pulled ahead by a couple feet and had a sumg expression.

Steve grabbed the horses, but had no time to hop on, the villagers were only a few feet away from them. That, and Senna had hopped on Khol and grabbed the reins of Epona and started trotting, enough to keep a steady paces with Steve, and keep a good distance away from the villagers.

"Hey! Senna, give me the damn horse!" He cursed loudly at said girl, who slightly speeded up.

"Eh, I don't know, Steve. Maybe I'll feed you to our fans over there..." She jerked her head towards the flesh hungry villagers.

"NO! Give me Epona!" He shouted, irritated. He _really, reallly,_ didn't want a stamp to the head reading: 100% Organic Steve, Villager Food.

"Well then, we'll have to make a deal..." She smirked darkly, thousands of thoughts running through her mind.

"What-_pant_-deal-_pant pant_-girl...?" Steve huffed out, he was running on fumes and now, he was tempted to know the wench off her horse. That is, if he had the strength.

"Just agree, can't think of anything good at the moment." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"Uh-_pant_-no. _Pant_-doing THAT-_pant_-is like-_pant_-making a deal with the devil-_pant pant_. He spluttered out.

Senna liked this.

Maybe she should do it more often.

_Payback for my cake, Steveie. _She thought maliciously.

"Oh, ok then. I'll just gallop home, and drink nice, cool, waaater." She drawled out, and spared him a glance.

"OK! OK! Fi-pant-ne. Just-pant pant- let me on..." He pleaded.

'_Hmmm, guess this is as close as I get without him on his knees. Oh well. Sacrifices need to be made in life...' _Senna thought sadly. She slowed down long enough to let Steve get on with his last bit of strength. After Steve collapsed on to Epona, while still holding the reins, she sped both of the horses up into a sprint by kicking both at the same time.

All the while, Steve slept while Sadistic Senna's mind was whirling with ideas.

After Senna lost the villagers, Senna found a nice place to set up camp for the night. It was about 9x9 and could easily be shut with a door. Senna tied the horses outside to a tree and lugged the saddle bags from both horses and took them in. Then ran back out, almost forgetting Steve. Epona helped by moving, as well as she could tied up, to the entrance with Steve. Then, depoisiting him onto Senna's back. Senna mentally wrote down to bring them a treat later. She rolled Steve onto her bedroll, and covered him with one of her longer tunics, and got to work. She got her iron axe and went outside to cut some wood in the Roofed Forest, but not before giving the horses apples. After she encountered a few Zombies, Skeletons, and one Enderman, she headed back. Quietly humming to herself as she stared into the stars, thinking about Steve's 'Deal With the Devil'. She made it back and got a crafting table out and waited of it to size up. She soon made the door, and placed ot at the entrance, along with some leftover sand she flound in her bag. She laid her weapons on the island in the makeshift kitchen and grabbed her diamond enchanted sword, and bow, then headed out for hunting.

She made it back, encountering no monsters, with 3 cow, 1 pig, and 5 chickens. Once she got her hands bloody by skining, and cutting the up she managed to fit it all into her little furnace. And waited.

She thought about what she usally did...the future. She always did in her spare time, and when she was alone. Senna looked to Steve, who was snoring slightly. _I wonder, if there is anybody like us. Who were trapped in the game, and who survived. Maybe we will meet them one day, I hope. _Yes, they were trapped in the game, and then war broke out as soon as it happened. More than 90% of the players were killed off, either by diseases, which became real...or the other players, or updated monsters. Minecraft, became like real life, more things, more logic, more...everything. The first war was the Mitro War. Involved 99% of the players. Which Senna and Steve, were part of. _There _has _to be more people out there. Aside from us. Hopefully._ Even if you got to the End, chances are you wouldn't came back. The Ender Dragon's HP, from what the villagers said, had gone up. Villagers act as the Message Boards in Minecraft. They tell you what you need to know, and any help Notch would allow. But, they wouldn't tell you how many players were left, and where were they. There were only 7% left so thats probably 90 or so. But Minecraft is huge, and it was rare you would find anybody. They had been in the game, permanatly, for 7 years. You stop aging once you reach the 21 mark. _I wonder when Notch will decide when he's hade enough fun, toying with our lives. _Of course, once you die in the unintentionally, you get warped back to the real world. If ypu die intentionally though, you die.

Permanently.

Senna was pulled out of her thoughts when the little 'ding' went off from the furnace. She got the wooden plates, put her gloves on, and got out dinner. She pulled out her timepeice and relized it was 10 o'clock. She better wake Steve. She first changed into one of Steve's oversized black sleeping tunics that reached 3 inches above her knee. Senna then grabbed two iron ingots and crept over silently to the slumbering Steve.

The Sennasaurus-Rex stalks her prey, the Steve-raptor, and arrives silently to her destination. She readies her weapons, and clashes them together loudly. The Steve-raptor awakes with a start, and jumbs into action, roaring at the Sennasaurus-Rex, it lunges skillflully at the offending predator. Catching it's perdator off gaurd, it tackles it to the floor, using it blunted clawing, it attacks the Sennasaurus-Rex at the sides. The Steve-raptor has won this round, thank you for watching.

"AH HA HA! OK! Stop it! I swear! Im sorry!" Screamed Senna, while laughing.

"Never!" Shouts Steve, who is still quite upset about her toying with him earlier, and waking him up.

"I-I made-" She wheezed.

"Dinner!" Senna yelled. And pushed Steve off. Steve looked at the disheveled girl. Her hair was messy, his tunic she was wearing rode up quite a bit, and she had dark circles like she always did, but darker. How long had she been up?

His question flew out of him mind as soon as he smelled dinner. Faster than the eye could see, or Senna could see, he had picked up his plate and sat on a cushion laying on the ground. And started eating like there was no tommorow.

"Huh?" Was all Senna could say, first he was angry, then playful, _then _hungry. He had more mood swings than a pregnat woman.

_'Well,'_ Thought Senna, _'that settles that.'_ And she joined Steve in the 'Who Can Finish First' game.

_**AN: **__**Well, that's that. Goodnight!**_

_**NOW WE SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR FAVOURITE HEROIN!**_

_Luna backs away: Kelsey! I'm your F-R-I-E-N-D! Don't do this to me! Please!_

_Joallie laughs quietly: Serves you right. That outfit and you._

_Kelsey: He's already here..._

_Dylan comes out holding wrapping paper and stamps: How are you, Luna? Now, do prefer North, or South Pole?_

_Luna runs: No! NEVER!_

_**20 MINUTES LATER:::**_

_You see Luna wrapped up in Christmas paper, with a North Pole stamp on her forehead._

_Dylan: We'll see you in a couple of days, honey!_

_Joallie, Dylan, and Kelsey: Reveiw and have a good weekend!_

_Luna thinks:_ Maybe I'll see the Northern Lights...or is that the South Pole...bitches...


End file.
